And He Meant It
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Brothers fight. But when Soda says the wrong thing to Ponyboy, can it be erased? Can they make up before something even worse happens? "There wasn't even a good reason for us to be arguing. But between my never-ending nightmares and my new job, I was exhausted and Soda worked too, so he was exhausted and crabby too." Request. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Words That Can Kill**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Requests from:** **MyCookieGirl and  Megadude828.** **  
** **Ponyboy's POV (1968)**

There wasn't even a good reason for us to be arguing. But between my never-ending nightmares and my new job, I was exhausted and Soda worked too, so he was exhausted and crabby too. Assignments, hanging out with him and Steve, even who's turn it was to cook, it always seemed to be something we argued about these past few weeks.

 _"Your acting like a prick, Sodapop!" I screamed, insults spewing out of our mouths in a heat of anger._

 _"At least I didn't kill Johnny and Dally." His voice was quiet, but it holds more anger than any screaming could have projected. I staggered back, stunned. His face constricted in agony and suppose when he realized what he had said._

 _"No. No Pony... I-I didn't mean..." He looked like he was going to cry, but at the moment I didn't care._

 _"I hate you," I seethed flatly. He looked startled as I ran out the screen door, listening to it slam shut._

 _Stupid_ , I internally lectured myself. I finally sat down at the fountain and buried my face into my hands, sobbing. I couldn't believe they he actually said that. _Did he really mean that he hated me_?

I heard the rumble of Darry's red Ford behind me. Wiping the left over tears off of my face, I get up and pull myself inside the truck.

Staring out the window as the world whizzed be, I mumbled, "I'm never taking to him again". And I meant it.

 **X**

"Ponyboy, time to get ready for school," Darry calls from outside my bedroom door. I didn't sleep with Soda last night, of much at all. He tried to convince me but I ignored him.

 _"Please, Pony. I'm so sorry, you know I didn't mean it," he pleaded._

 _"Leave be alone," I said, shitting the door. I felt awful watching him look so tore up, but it was an act. He said he didn't love me and he meant it._

"I'm coming, Darry," I call, opening my door.

 **A/N: I hope I did a good job,** **MyCookieGirl and  megadude828! Part II coming up soon! I'm sorry this is so short, I wanted to get this posted! :)**

 **I just got my new violin CD and one of the songs sounds like what music roils play in the beginning of Pony's nightmare. The song is called "Chorus From Judas Maccabaeus". You guys should check it out, it's beautiful.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Finding Ponyboy and Taking him to Tulsa Regional Hospital**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Requests from:** **MyCookieGirl and  Megadude828. The idea in this chapter is from GreaserG1rl201.**

 ****Please vote on my poll! :) Thank you my little greasers! ;)  
** **Ponyboy's POV (1968)**

I bitterly kick a rock, my hands stuffed in my pocket. When Two-Bit headed to the DX to hang out during lunch I told him I wasn't hungry, which wasn't a lie, exactly. I just didn't want to see Soda, which was my first reason, but my stomach was killing me also. It had been hurting all day, and I think Two-Bit noticed because he left me alone when we stayed behind.

"Make sure you eat something, kid," he told me as he left. I sit alone in the cafeteria, my arms wrapped around my stomach. It's probably from stress, I summarize, I never really eat a lot when I'm stressed.

By the end of the day my stomach burns so bad I can barely stand up, much less concentrate on my schoolwork. The walk home is pure torture, and the minute I walk into the house I pass out on the couch, exhausted from the extra exertion.

 **Darry's POV**

I find Pony passed out on the couch when I come home from work. I put my hand on his forehead, feeling the heatwaves radiate off of him. Concerned, I grab the thermometer and gently shake him.

"Pony, Pony! Wake up, buddy," I gently coaxed. He blearily opened is eyes, still groggy from sleep.

"Darry?" He asks hoarsely, turning slightly green. Before he could say anything else I grab the nearest garbage can just in time for him to vomit into it, coughing.

"It hurts," he groans, wrapping his arms around his small stomach.

"Where?" I ask.

I'm brought back to when Soda was little. When he was eight years old his appendix ruptured and we rushed him to the hospital. I remember it clearly, being so scared. When Pony points to his side rather than just his stomach, like with the flu.

"Pony, I need to check temperature," I tell him. He allows me to help him sit up, but I see him bite down on his lip and grimace. I apologize softly and wait for the thermometer to beep. Once it does, I read it and curse under my breath.

"God Almighty, Pone. You're burning up."

' _102'_ , it reads, alarming me.

 **Sodapop's POV**

"Soda?" Darry's voice blares through the phone. His voice is tight with worry, a tone I don't like at all on him.

"Pony's at Tulsa General," he answers briefly, hanging up as quickly as he called. Cursing at him, I quickly brief Steve on Ponyboy's condition and grab my keys, hopping into the car I recently fixed up. It's a 1960 red ford, but it's all mine.

"How's he doing, Darry? What happened?" I ask, basically barging into the hospital.

"They had to take his appendix out. He just got out of surgery. We can see him now. He's okay, Soda," Darry tells me.

Ponyboy's POV

I hear a voice through the blackness that surrounds me. It's frank lost and comforting so I listen closer.

"I can't loose you, Ponyboy. I'm so sorry, you know I didn't mean it," Soda says.

I think I squeeze his hand because I feel him squeeze back.

 **A/N: I hope I did a good job,** **MyCookieGirl and  megadude828! Thank you so much for all your reviews and suggestions. You guys are the reason I keep writing! **

**Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
